The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan the Gentle
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: Susan went through many experiences in her life, and they all molded her. Her experiences caused her to make decisions that would change her life. Has sibling fluff around the beginning, but might lengthen out. A series of one shots.
1. Birth of A Queen

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle**

_Note: Well here you are. I am happy to say that this is another on the list of coming soon. Yay!!! Anyway, this is going to be a series of short one-shots about Queen Su. This will start as her being a baby. Please review. Oh, I will try to update my other stories soon. **Edited! **The way that Peter speaks is baby talks, and the nurse has an accent.  
_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Susan and her family but I do not. I guess I could say I own the nurses though._

**Chapter 1- Birth of A Queen**

" She's beautiful," Helen Pevensie said, gazing down at her newly arrived daughter.

" Of course she is," one of the nurses of the Finchley hospital spoke, wiping a tear from her eye. The baby was small, delicate. Her rosebud lips opened and closed as she slept. Her mother stroked the dark hair that was already thick, and curly.

" Ma'am, Mr. Pevensie has come with the little one," a young nurse stepped into the room. " Should I let 'im in?" The older nurse nodded, and the other left. In a moment, a blond boy with inquisitive blue eyes toddled into the room. Mr. Pevensie followed the one and a half year old, and lifted him to his mothers lap.

" Hello Peter, dear," Helen said softly, bestowing a kiss on her child's head. Peter pointed at the small bundle. " Yes Peter, this is your new baby sister who you've been waiting for." Mr. Pevensie drew a chair up beside his wife. He gazed down at his daughters tiny face with love, and adoration.

" What shall we name her?" he asked, smiling into Helen's face. " Susan," she said after a moment. " After your mother." Mr. Pevensie nodded, kissed the top of his wife's head, then little Susan's. She stirred, opening her mouth, and letting out a sweet little yawn. Peter stared at the baby, as if trying to think. Suddenly, a grin lit up his face as he came to a conclusion. " She's hungwy!" he exclaimed, and the adults erupted in laughter.


	2. Big Sister

_Note: Okay, here is chapter 2. I know it's another birth, but this is when she first became an older sister. The next one will probably be when Lucy is already home from the hospital. Maybe not even a baby. I hope that you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the nurse, and nervous man. :)_

**Big Sister **

Three year old Susan waited, her shoulder length curls tied back. Sitting in the hospital waiting room, her feet unable to touch the floor. Susan peeked around her father to see another man, sweating , and staring at his hands nervously. Susan turned to her right, where four year old Peter sat.

" He must be having a baby too!" she whispered loudly. Mr. Pevensie's face grew red. " Now Susan, darling, we don't know why this man is here, and we must not make loud noises in the waiting room." Susan sighed, resigning herself to sitting on the edge of the chair, and kicking her right foot for amusement.

" Mr. Pevensie" Susan looked up to see the nurse who had called her daddy's name. The woman smiled at Mr. Pevensie, and the children. " Congratulations, you have a new son." Susan forgot about quiet, and let out a happy squeal. Mr. Pevensie was so happy, he didn't bother to reprimand her.

" Can we go in?" he asked the nurse, wanting to see his wife, and baby. The nurse glanced at the children.

" Well, your wife is still very weak. Maybe the children should wait." Mr. Pevensie reached for Peter and Susan's hands.

" My children are very careful." The nurse looked uncertainly at the two. " Yes," Peter added indignantly, " We would never hurt mommy." The nurse smiled, when Susan added,

" Or baby brother." The woman motioned through the door. " Alright, you've convinced me."

When Susan walked into the room, she immediately zoned in on the new baby. Then Mr. Pevensie lifted her up, as he had years before with Peter to the bed. She received a kiss from mama, then looked into the baby's face. Susan kissed his forehead, then stroked his coal black hair. As she did this she murmered,

" My baby brother," over and over. Finally she looked up. " What's his name?" Susan asked, searching her mommy's face.

" Edmund, your new brother. Now let Peter up so he can see." Susan stood, looking dreamily at the bundle in her mother's arms. Her little heart could almost burst with love. She was a big sister.


	3. Tickle Time

_Note: A little look at the carefree fun the children might have had as children. Have you ever thought about when your being tickled that you want it to stop, but you don't want it to stop. :). Well hope you like this chapter, I don't know how good it is... well enjoy!_

_Note: I don't own anyone in this chapter ;)_

**Chapter 3 - Tickle Time**

Susan, now four, leaned back on her heels. She smiled with satisfaction at her five month old baby sister. " There," Susan cooed. " Now you look perfect." Susan smoothed the little Princess gown she had taken from on of her dolls. Lucy looked angelic in the sky blue dress. Susan leaned down, planting a kiss on the baby's face. Suddenly, Susan jumped, and began screaming with laughter.

" Petey stop! Stop!" she cried, laughing all the while. Lucy grinned, showing her toothless gums, she let out a baby laugh. Susan fell to the ground, kicking her legs, and giggling. Peter was on top, his small hands going fast, fighting the ticklish places. Almost two year old Edmund toddled into the room, and begin giggling at his elder siblings.

" Come on Ed!" Peter cried, never missing a beat. " Help me!" Edmund laughed, but made his way to help his brother. Mrs. Pevensie was drawn into the playroom by shrieks of laughter. She hid a smile when she saw the circumstances. Little Lucy lay on the ground, kicking her feet, and laughing. Edmund sat on top of Susan, attacking her with tickles, while Peter tickled her feet. Susan was fighting but the sensation was too much. When the three children saw their mama, they stopped, right in the middle of what they were doing. Baby Lucy continued giggling.

" I have cookies ready." Mrs. Pevensie said, her eyes twinkling. " Cookies!" The three cried at once, and made a beeline for the kitchen. As Susan bit into a sugar cookie, she grinned at Peter. Tickle time might be both of their favorite times of the day.


	4. The Contrary Tooth

_Note: Okay, please let me know if you enjoyed this. I love writing brother, sister stuff when they were younger. When she gets older it's going to be harder, in the way she changes. Please review, well, of course you don't have to...;)_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan the Gentle - Chapter 4 The Contrary Tooth**

Six year old Susan gingerly moved her right front tooth. She had an audience of two year old Lucy, who thought she might not understand the reason for the pained sound which came from Susan, would give her sister a hug anyway. Peter peeked into the room inquisitively, trailed by Eddy. Peter smiled, proudly displaying that both front teeth were missing. New teeth were already starting to grow in since he had lost them several weeks ago at different times.

" You have a loose tooth!" he shouted excitedly. Susan nodded, tears in her eyes. " What's the matter?" he asked, a bit concerned. " It hurts. The tooth is out a little bit, but part of it is still stuck." Lucy nodded emphatically patting her sister on the back.

" Huwt," the little one said, pointing dramatically to the tooth. Maybe she did dunderstand. Edmund looked in awe, then out of no where, began to cry. Lucy's big blue eyes were soon filled as well, and Mrs. Pevensie rushed into the room, wanting to know why her two youngest were sobbing in a heart rending way. Eddy wiped his eyes, and replied,

" Because, Su huwts." The mother turned to Lucy now. " Eddy cwied," was her reason. Mrs. Pevensie smacked her own head, and left the room. " Here," said Peter, holding up a piece of string. " We can jerk the tooth out with this like daddy did for me." Susan looked at the string, and she shook her head fearfully.

"N- no," she whispered faintly. " Then I could pull it out with..," Peter searched for something. " My hand," he offered at last, finding nothing of usefulness lying around.

" No!" Susan shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands. " No!" Lucy repeated, pointing an accusing finger at Peter. Edmund just frowned at him. " Well, we gotta do something," Peter said, exasperatedly.

Then he began to advance on Susan with mischievous eyes. " We could hit it with something, or use daddy's tools," he teased. Susan screamed, sprinting out of the room in terror. Peter followed, naming many ways to extract a tooth. Edmund was on the trail, face glowering. Little Lucy came last, screaming, " No!" at the top of her lungs.

As Susan came into the living room, she tripped on a small rug in the entrance. Peter skidded to a stop as Susan lay flat on the ground in front of him. " Su," he said worriedly, " Are you okay?" Susan giggled, and Peter looked confused as she stood up. " What?" he asked. She smiled, and Peter saw a gap. Her right front tooth, was indeed, missing.


	5. The Day Before Christmas

_Note: Here everyone. I wanted to write a Christmas chapter, so here you are. Please enjoy. Thank you my wonderful reviewers! It really encourages me to write more. Merry Christmas, and remember the baby born in a manger! By the way, I'm going to have a white Christmas! Please read my other fic, There Was A Star.  
_

_Disclaimer: The Pevensie family belongs to Clive Staples Lewis._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle chapter 5 - The day before Christmas  
**

Susan stepped into her home, and her senses began to tingle with aroma drifting from the kitchen. The eight year old had been playing with her brothers in the snow, but when Peter landed a snowball directly in her face, she had decided to take a break. Susan stomped her boots on the welcome mat, then took off her snow day items.

This was one of Susan's favorite times of years. There were carolers, and great food, and best of all little Jesus. Susan looked into the little nativity scene her Uncle Harold had carved before his marriage. She loved the way each little figure was carved. Susan reached in and picked up baby Jesus, remembering his birth. Then she carefully placed him back into his manger.

Finally Susan made her way into the kitchen, looking forward to the treat her mum would give her, and to make herself useful.

" Hello Susan," Mrs. Pevensie said, mixing something together in a bowl. Susan smiled and walked over to where Lucy was sitting on a chair, cutting out Christmas cookies. Lucy grinned, and proudly held up a star for Susan to see.

" Just like the Bethlehem star," she said happily. The family had finished decorating, and all that was left to do was Christmas baking.

" Here darling," Helen said, handing her daughter some hot cocoa, and a couple of finished sugar cookies. " You must be cold from playing in the snow," the woman added, as she went back to her job.

Susan gladly drank the hot liquid. The chocolate taste was very wonderful, not coming out of a package as they are these days in most circumstances. Mrs. Pevensie had added cinnamon, which made it taste all the better.

The sugar cookies were not the normal kind, but were generously decorated with icing. When Susan finished she asked her mother if she might help.

" Yes, why don't you decorate these cookies for me?" she said, indicating a batch that had been cooling. Susan took them to the table with the home made icing, and began to decorate using a butter knife.

There was a loud clatter from the front room, and Susan guessed that Ed, and Pete had come inside. Her hunch proved correct when the two clumped into the room, still wearing their snow clothes and boots.

Susan raised her eyebrow. Lucy giggled, for even she knew that you were not supposed to wear your boots in the kitchen.

Peter smirked at Susan, and made a motion as if throwing a snow ball. Brothers for you! They always have to rub it in.

" Boys!" Mrs. Pevensie exclaimed, turning around. " What in the world are you doing? Go take you boots off in the other room, right now!" Susan gave Peter a big smile as he walked by, and he gave her a look that said, " Just you wait."

Susan, unfazed went back to painting sugar cookies. Christmas was indeed a wonderful season. She could hear the carolers singing their glad songs of Christ's birth, and she hummed right along with them.


	6. Cricket Anyone?

_Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good. Let me know what you think. By the next chapter, Narnia might have happened, or might be happening._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 6- Cricket anyone?**

Susan sat with her younger sister, watching Peter, Edmund, and their friends playing a game of Cricket. Ten year old Susan smiled at her sister, and Lucy looked wistfully at the boys.

" I wish I could play," she said softly. Susan stood up, pulling Lucy with her.

" Well, why don't you ask then?" she questioned. Lucy shrugged.

" I'm too scared." Susan smiled again.

" Come on Lu,"she said, walking towards the boys. Lucy grabbed her hand as they walked. Peter looked up when they approached.

" What do you want?" he asked, a bit crossly. Susan gave him a reproachful look.

" Lucy wants to play," she stated. Peter looked at his little sister, and shook his head.

" No, she's too little." Susan raised her eyebrow.

" Oh? And if I wanted to play?" Peter shrugged, rolling his eyes.

" You're a girl, girls don't play Cricket." Susan's eyes twinkled.

" Oh really.." she said, walking off, with Lucy behind. About half and hour later, Peter and the boys were distracted by noise coming from the lawn near them. When they turned to look, they were shocked to see several girls playing, in fact, cricket.

" That's..that's Susan and her friends.." Peter mumbled, and the other boys looked at him, grinning.

" Wow Peter," one boy spoke up. " Your sister is better then you," he said, indicating Susan hit the ball.

" I want her on my team!" One of the captains said, hurrying towards the girls. Peter shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. He has never said girls can't play Cricket since then.

Lucy played too, and it turned out her teem won. It was interesting because that team had been losing until she joined.


	7. Another Air Raid

_Note: Here is chapter 7 for those who are enjoying this fic. This chapter is a bit more serious. It's not too long, but I hope ya'll still enjoy it. Oh, here is something new I'm doing. I guess this will also prove if anybody reads these notes ;)_. _Would you like to be a character in one of my stories? Well pick the one you like, then when you review, put your name, description, and so forth. I will find a place for you in that fic._

A Big thank you to: **Queen Su, MileyHannahFan, Lady Eleanor Boleyn, and anangelwithnoname for reviewing! You guys probably keep this fic alive, as it is a bit hard to write with no drive, if you get my meaning. That is what you, my dear readers, supply.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the Narnia realm. Disney and Walden media owns part of this, and C.S. Lewis owns the rest. Well, of course the plot is mine. But the air raids are in the movie so...._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 7 - Another Air Raid**

After the third air raid that week, Susan, a blossoming twelve year old was growing tired of it all. Mrs. Pevensie always had dark circles under her eyes, and though she tried to cheer the children up, they often ended up comforting her. Since Mr. Pevensie had gone to war, things had become harder, more stressful. With all the weight on her shoulders, Helen had a hard time juggling children, and the volunteering job she had taken on to help pack kits for the soldiers.

" You never know," she would say, leaving one morning. " One of these kits might just find their way to your father." With Mrs. Pevensie being absent, the greater part of the day, Susan accepted the yoke of motherhood thrust upon her. She took this as a time to help care for Edmund and Lucy. Unfortunately, with his father gone, and mother not there to discipline him, Edmund turned into a spoiled brat, practicing the popular belief of, " Your not my mum, so I don't have to listen to you!" These words cut poor Susan to the heart as she was only trying to help his character. One night, she crept out of bed, and sat down at the small table in their kitchen. In a few moments, soft steps were heard behind her, and Susan turned to see Peter, standing there in his every day clothing. He walked silently to the table, and sat down.

" Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly. Susan nodded. " Me either, Peter said, taking a little bag from his pockets. He pulled out a few precious pieces of candy.

" I've been saving them," he offered, giving Susan half. She smiled. Peter was a very good brother when he felt like it. Their peaceful conversation was rudely interrupted by sirens. _Another air raid, _Susan thought, jumping up from her seat.

" Edmund! Get away from there!" she heard from the living room. Ed was at it again.

" Come on!" Peter cried, pulling her out of the kitchen as the glass shattered in the window.

" Let me get my electric torch!" Susan cried, running for her room. Another air raid.


	8. Changes

_Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Remember if you'd like to be a character just let me know. I'm thinking of writing a story about Corin, but that woulden't happen until I finish these others. Let me know what you think._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 8 - Changes**

After her children had returned to her, Mrs. Pevensie noticed a change in them. Lucy was braver, and more apt to stand up for herself and others. Edmund may have changed the most. He had lost his anger, sullenness, and jealousy. He was now thoughtful, truthful, and a peacemaker. Peter had become a strong leader, ready and able to help and protect his siblings. Susan had become more gentle, kinder. She was ready to give a helping hand to those in need.

Mrs. Pevensie also noticed how her daughters face seemed to shine, making her all the more beautiful. Helen knew, that whatever had taken place at the professor's home had changed her children for the better. Mrs. Pevensie saw also how the children often seemed to congregate in each others bedrooms, telling stories of a land where animals talked, and trees moved. Helen smiled as she passed Susan's doorway to hear her talking about the Narnia place. It was nice to know she was telling the younger ones stories.

" You remember the time Corin ran off?" Lucy asked, remembering her friend. Susan nodded.

" Yes, and it turned into just the sort of adventure he would want." The young girl who was growing into womanhood cherished her narnian memories. Susan could remember her friends, and whenever she thought of Narnia, she felt as if a sweet smell wafted through the air around her. The more she discussed Narnia, the more Susan wanted to remember more.

" Do you think we'll ever go back?" Lucy asked, lip slightly trembling, she looked up at Susan with her big blue eyes. Susan smiled, her eyes shining, face glowing.

" I'm sure we'll go back someday, and see all our old friends." Susan was almost certain of this.


	9. Picnic

_Note: Sorry about the wait. Life is really busy besides other things. One fic that I can't get out my mind hardly that I will write soon is going to be called Burnt Island, and tell the story of that place and the little boat Reep used. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter except Emily._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle - Chapter 9- Picnic**

" What's wrong Su?" Peter asked, a bit concerned. Susan sat with a sad countenance. It wasn't very often that the two were able to spend quality time together as they attended two separate boarding schools.

" What? Did you say something?" Susan had been thinking of something other then her picnic lunch with Peter in a park near the schools.

" I said, what's wrong?" Peter repeated, studying his thirteen year old sister closely. Susan smiled a bit sheepishly.

" I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Peter nodded, worried, and a bit confused. Susan had always been willing to tell him about things that bothered her. Now, a few months after their second visit to Narnia, Susan had begun to act differently. This worried Peter extremely, and he wondered if she was acting in this way because of her sadness at knowing she would never return to Narnia. In truth, though Peter didn't know it, Susan was experiencing peer pressure. Her room mate, other girls on her floor, even her friends were all trying to get Susan to do things she knew she shouldn't. At her picnic with Peter, Susan had been thinking of a conversation she had been having that week with her room mate, Emily.

" Your brother is _so _cute Susie. You should ask him what he thinks of me," Emily said, covering her mouth with bright red lipstick from a tube. Susan sighed, closing the book she had been reading.

" I don't think he's interested in that sort of thing," she said, knowing Peter didn't date any girls, much less Emily. Emily Wellington was the most notorious girl at Saint Finbars for getting and dropping boys like hot cakes. Emily shook it off for the moment.

" You know Susie," she said, pulling a pink satin gown over her head. " You really should come to the party with me tonight. It's going to be hosted at The Lagoon you know. The most exciting plac in town! Susan raised her eyebrow.

" Emily, the Lagoon is an adult club. You have to be at least sixteen to go." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

" I can easily look sixteen.. And I have a friend who can give me identification that says I'm sixteen. You know Susie, you could look sixteen too. All we'd have to do is apply make up here and there, put you in an adorable dress, and do your hair in the latest style." Susan stared as Emily twisted her own hair up.

" That's alright," Susan said, picking up her book. " I'll stick to this. It's all the fun I need." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

" Alright, your loss," she said, flouncing out of the room.

" What do you think of Emily Wellington?" Susan asked her brother, but wished she hadn't when she Peter had gone pale.

" W- why?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as if to see if she were there. Susan was puzzled by his reaction.

" What's wrong?" she asked, crinkling her forehead in confusion. Her brother laughed a little nervously.

" I received a note from Emily commenting on how pretty I was." He shivered, and Susan laughed.

" Don't worry," she said, her eyes sparkling. " I'll keep her away."


	10. America and New Friends

_Note: Yay!! I finally updated something! You have no idea how busy life is for me! Whew! Let's see.. I have to work on websites, writing devotionals, rehearsing for Willy Wonka, Sewing, Church, a bunch of other things.. Yep, I'm pretty booked until after March.. then I might get a little free time.. Oh I forgot to mention school ha ha! Anyway, let me know if you like the new two characters.. they will be in the story more. I'm planning on doing more in America too.._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 10 - America and New Friends  
**

Susan could hardly believe it when her parents informed her that they were taking her on a business trip with them to America. She could barely contain her excitement to tell her siblings.

" Su, you look like the sun.. the southern sun that is," Peter said, smiling when he saw her happy expression.

" Why are you bouncing on your toes Su?" Edmund asked, a bit suspicious. He always knew when something was happening.

" I have the most wonderful news!" Susan exclaimed, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, and her eyes shining.

" Oh, tell us Susan! Please!" Lucy cried, a smile playing on her lips.

" I going to America!" Susan said, swinging her little sister in a circle.

" What?" three voices chorused. Susan looked around at her brothers and sister. They didn't look all too happy.

" Oh Susan, that's wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to be cheerful.

" Yes Su, it's great," Edmund said, smiling a little. Peter also congratulated his sister on the fact that she was going to America.

The day of her departure was a solemn one. Susan gave tearful good bye's to each of her siblings as she boarded the ship, their sad faces watching. Edmund half halfheartedly raised a hand in farewell, and Susan felt a pang of guilt. Here she was, going off to America, probably going to have an absolutely fantastic time, and her siblings were leaving for a summer of drear.

Peter would be leaving for Professor Kirk's, to study for an exam. Lucy and Edmund would have the worst of it though, they would be going to stay with Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold. They weren't too bad, it was just their son, Eustace Clarence who caused all sorts of trouble. Susan turned from the rail and made her way to the cabin she would be staying for the voyage.

When Susan and her parents reached America, the fourteen year old was immediately fascinated by everything around her. There were new sites, sounds, smells, and many of these things could be experienced on the streets. Susan attended a party with her parents as a part of the business. While there, Susan was encouraged to mix with the other young people, many of whom were from America. The girl picked up a glass of punch, and shyly watched the young people talking and laughing. She felt a little left out, but was unsure of how to approach them.

" Hi there!" a bright voice spoke at Susan's side, startling her, and almost making some punch splash out of the cup. A blond haired girl, who reminded Susan slightly of Lucy grinned back, except she had freckles and was older. The girl struck up a conversation with Susan, and they discovered they were nearly the same age, being a few months apart. The girl's name was Celia, and she was from America, and had a brother.

" I'm Mark," the boy, said, giving Susan a warm smile, and shaking her hand in a friendly manner. Celia laughed.

" Go away Mark, Susan and I want to talk." Her brother laughingly agreed, and went back to some of his friends.

" Boys!" Celia said, grinning and rolling her eyes. " He's only a year older then me, and yet he always seems to have to come check up on me at every moment." Susan nodded, smiling.

" My brothers are just like that." The girl's talked for a long while before the night ended, and parted friends.


	11. Great Friends

_Note: Sorry if there is any bad grammar in this one.. somehow fanfiction seems to change the stuff you wrote or something. Anyways after a while I will be going through all of them and edit them. The ones that are done say edited. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.. simple as that. I do own Celia and Mark though.. proud owner!  
_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 11- Great Friends**

Susan was enjoying America immensely, and the greatest enjoyment was found in the two American siblings. Celia and Mark had both taken a great liking to Susan, and while their parents were in conferences and what not, they spent great amounts of time together.

" So, where's the best place you've ever been?" Celia asked, sitting with a cup of juice. Susan looked up.

" You'd never believe me if I told you." Celia's eyes sparkled.

" Well, I guess I won't know if I do until you tell me." Susan smiled.

" Alright." So the girl told her friend everything, waiting for her to laugh. But she didn't.

" I think it would be wonderful to go to a place like that. Free from the troubles of our world." As Celia said this she looked a bit sad.

" Oh, Narnia has plenty of it's own troubles. Trust me." The girl nodded, when there was a knock on Susan's door.

" Come in!" A brown head was stuck through the door.

" What are you girls up to?" Mark asked, walking in, a parcel under his arm. Celia and Susan smiled at each other.

" Just talking," Celia said. " What's under your arm." Mark glanced at the label.

" Well, it seems that this is a package for Susan."

" Really?" the girl asked. " Let me see." Mark was taller then Susan, so he mischievously held it about his head.

" Give it!" the girl demanded. " Who's it from?" Mark's eyes twinkled.

" Oh, some people named Lucy, Edmund, and Peter Pevensie.

" Give it to me!" Susan squealed, jumping for the package. Mark was too busy laughing at Susan to notice Celia sneak up behind him. All of a sudden, the package was dropped, and Susan grabbed it. Celia, who had bee tickling her brother, came and sat next to her friend.

" What's in it?" Susan beamed.

" Letters from my family.. and a post card from my room mate." Susan enjoyed her sibling's letters immensely. All of them had their own little tale to tell. She read in both Lucy's, and Edmund's letters that they had a wonderful thing to tell her, and Eustace had turned _nice. _Emily's card was filled with gossip.

" Well Celia, and Mark, I had a great time with you today," Susan said as the two were leaving.

" Bye Su!" Celia said. Mark grinned good naturally.

" See you later Susan." The girl waved to her friends, watching as Mark supported his sister when she tripped over something on the walk. The Wilkinson's were great friends.


	12. Goodbye To America

_Note: I have not updated for a long while. You can not believe how busy I have been! Making Easter eggs to sell for my church youth group, and rehearsing for a musical really takes a lot of my time. I'm so excited about the musical! It's Willy Wonka, and it's this week end! If you want an illustration for Susan's dress, I could draw one. Oh, and I'm getting a little shorter again lol._

_Disclaimer: I only own Celia, and Mark._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 12 - Goodbye to America**

The days closed in for Susan's departure far to quickly for Celia and Mark's taste, and on the day before they were to leave, the Wilkinson's threw Susan and her parents a good bye party.

" Oh, I wish you could stay longer," Celia said, pushing a stray wisp of blond hair behind her ear. " After all, I did help you pick out your new dress." Susan laughed, looking down at the navy, white trimmed dress. I had quarter length sleeves, and a high enough neckline. The hem cam a few inches above her ankles, but it was not tight, rather it seemed to flow out from the waist.

" It is a very nice dress," Susan assured her friend. Celia practically beamed. " Anyway, I simply must go home, for I am aching to see dear Pete, Ed, and Lu." Celia nodded with understanding.

" I'll help you finish packing."

* * *

The day Susan left for England was a dim time for the American siblings. They both wore doleful expressions.

" Goodbye Susan," Mark said, giving the girl a vigorous handshake. Tears were in the corners of Celia's eyes as she came up and gave her friend a hug.

" Goodbye Su. Don't forget me, and please write." Susan hugged Celia tightly.

" I won't forget you. Sometime you should come to England, and meet my brothers and sister. I will do my best to come back here sometime." Celia nodded, then gave Susan a sad smile.

" I'll see you Su." Susan waved to the siblings as her boat left the harbor, they lifted their hands in return, and Celia leaned on her brother's arm.


	13. Home

_Note: Here is chapter 13. It's sort of a fill in chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you __**Queen Su **__for betaing._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 13 - Home**

Susan stood on the deck as she had weeks earlier when she left England. Now she stood watching as the ship sailed into the harbor. She was searching for her siblings. As she scanned, a smile lighted her features. Lucy stood atop a pile of crates, waving wildly, her blond hair blowing all over the place. Edmund was smiling up at her, he turned and looked to where his younger sister was pointing, and he waved as well. There was something about her brother and sister that seemed different. Maybe it was because she had been gone so long.

Peter walked up and talked to the two; he turned and looked for her, a smile on his face. He looked the same, well, maybe a bit taller. After a few more minutes, the passengers of the ship were surging down the walkway, Susan and her parents among them. As soon as she stepped onto dry soil, Susan was grabbed up into strong arms. Peter. He hugged her tightly, and then sat her back on the ground where she was assaulted by hugs from Edmund and Lucy.

"Oh Susan, we have so much to tell you!" the younger girl exclaimed.

Edmund smiled a bit sadly for a moment, but then grinned. "Yes, but we'll wait until we get you home, alright?"

Lucy and Susan nodded, then the happy family left for the cab the siblings had rode in. When they arrived at home, they all ran to Peter's bedroom and shut the door, surprising their parents. Then they smiled, and continued to their room to unpack.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Susan asked, sitting down on Peter's bed. Lucy grabbed her arm.

"We've been there Susan, really and truly!"

Susan looked at her questioningly, "Where?"

Lucy smiled softly, "Narnia of course. Ed and I."

Something inside Susan began to ache, and she remembered she was never going back to Narnia. She knew she could not feel jealous though. "That's wonderful," she said, giving her sister a squeeze.

"There's something else though," Edmund said soberly.

Susan turned her attention to him. "What?"

He patted Lucy's back, for she began to look a little sad. "We aren't going back. Aslan wants us to learn about him here."

"Eustace can go back though," Lucy piped in. Susan looked at her, confused.

Edmund grinned. "We'll explain." So they told her all about their trip to Narnia on the Dawn Treader, and about Eustace becoming a dragon, and becoming a better person.

In turn, she told them about Celia and Mark, and how much they would like them, and they all agreed that they wanted to meet these American siblings. Days later Susan received a letter from Celia, and the two continued corresponding for a long time.


	14. Letters From America

_**Note: I finally updated this. Sorry it took so long; I think I was suffering some writer's block, which will probably increase the next chapter. Anyway, here you go! I'd like to thank my dear beta reader Queen Su, for the last time, as she will no longer be able to do it. Thank your for all your work and support!  
**_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 14 - Letters From America**

"Letter for you Susan," Peter said, entering her room, and throwing an envelope at her. She didn't bother reprimanding him at the moment; she was more interested in the letter. Susan grabbed it, and picked up a hairpin from her dresser. She glanced at the address, and grinned when she who it was from. Celia and Mark Wilkinson. She slid the hairpin in the envelope to open it, and pulled two sheets of paper out. One was from Celia and one was written in Mark's handwriting. Susan decided to read Celia's note first.

_Dear Susan,_

_You are a dear friend you know. I was glad to get the good news in your last letter. It sounds like you had a perfectly splendid trip back. I know I've said it many times, but your family sounds simply delightful. How I wish I could meet them! For now, I guess I must be content by just writing you and imagining your brothers and sister. Did I mention I wanted to meet them? Of course, I did…_

_I've been feeling a bit ill lately. I won't bore you with the particulars, but mother insists I rest. I'm sure it will pass quickly._

_A couple weeks ago, dad, Mark, and I went camping. The outdoors can be a grand, adventurous place! It was gorgeous. We saw waterfalls, meadows, and I even spotted a baby fawn. I even go to go swim in a cold lake. It was great fun, although Mark succeded in dunking me under. That's a boy for you! I suppose I'm boring you with my prattle, but it was so lovely. The rushing river, the light glittering in the sunlight… it made me feel like I was in one of those fairytales. I could go on about it forever, but I don't have that much time. _

_Mark is ever at my call now, treating me as if I were a glass figure. I think it is quite sweet, but don't tell him that. Wait, here he is now, he says I must eat. I will write you soon! _

_Ever you true, loving friend,_

_Celia_

Susan smiled as she read. A knock sounded on her open door, and she looked up to see Lucy. The younger girl gestured towards the letter.

"May I read it?" she asked, for she was very curious about these American siblings. Susan tossed her the letter, and the girl sat down on her sister's bed to read. Susan opened Mark's letter.

_Hello Su,_

_Celia is asleep, so I thought I would take advangate of the quiet house and sit down to write you a little note. I suppose my sister has told you of her sickness. She thinks nothing of it, but mother is not so sure. I've been taking care of her and constantly watching that she take it easy. Aren't I amazing? All right, I was joking there. I do care about her though. _

_I enjoyed reading about your siblings. I think Peter and I would be great friends. The way you describe him, he sounds like a strong, neat person. You make him sound as if he was a king, but of course, the King of England is George the Sixth. Besides, Peter is only sixteen, so he couldn't be King unless his father died…well if his father were a king. _

Susan shook her head, laughing as she read. Mark was so funny. If he only knew.

_Am I confusing you? Oh well, I'm confusing myself, I must admit. What a strange case I am._

_Well, anyway, we went on a camping trip with good 'ol dad and I caught several large fish! And an angry sister. It just so happened that I had to pull her out of the water after dunking her. Of course, Celia didn't think it was funny at all, and she even told me so! That's a girl for you, can't have any fun. But you're different, right Su? _

_Ah well, my grouchy, helpless little sister will soon awake. Fare thee well Lady Susan. And please fare me well too, for I think I shall need the assurance! _

_Your friend, _

_Mark._

Susan gave the letter to Lucy and she listened with satisfaction as the girl giggled every now and again.

"Will you write replies?" she asked. Susan nodded, sitting at her desk. She took out two sheets of paper, and began with the one whose letter she had read first.

_Dear Celia…_


	15. Bad Day

_Note: Hello, dear readers. I sincerely apologize for not updating, or at least for not letting you know I wouldn't update very much. I suppose I've been on hiatus, but I didn't much realize it myself until recently. My Narnia muse and I have not been getting along much the last few months, but with the publishing of my new story Debt of Honor, I believe it is coming back. Honestly, my mind has been in the Newsies fandom quite recently, but I hope to do both. Narnia is what I first wrote on here and I hope that my writing may improve quite a bit more. So thank you for reading this horrendously long author's note, and enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Narnia? Nope, don't own it._

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 15 - Bad Day  
**

Susan was having a bad day.

She had returned to boarding school only to find that Emily was her roommate again, she had been blamed for an accident in the schoolroom, and to top it all off she was feeling depressed from the fact that she hadn't received a letter for quite some time from either of her friends.

Now, it is true that Susan was thinking completely of herself and you may look down on her for that. But to be honest, anyone would be thinking only of himself or herself on such a day. Surely you must feel just a slight bit sorry for her.

She lay on her bed reading a book she had read many times before, feeling absolutely disinterested, when Emily entered the room actually wearing a nice dress for once. It was properly modest, with a high neckline and long sleeves. It was blue, a fact that Emily was quick to expand upon.

"Susan, just look at this dress! My mother sent it. It's a bit old-fashioned for me, but just look at the color! It matches my eyes beautifully, don't you agree? Do you think Peter will like it?" she giggled as she brushed her honey colored hair.  
"I don't know," Susan groaned, tossing her book off the bed.

"Susan," Emily said with a note of concern, real or put on we may never know. "What ever is the matter, dear?"

"I'm so tired of doing nothing," Susan responded, flinging a hand over her eyes. _And of everything going on in my life.._

"Well I know just the thing to cheer you up! Ned," here Emily stopped to giggle. "Ned is having a party tonight. And since it's Friday, the school mistress probably won't mind. You must come; it won't be anything bad, as you always think they will be. It's simply a few friends from here and Hendon. We're going to talk and have a nice time together.

"I don't know," Susan said with uncertainty.

"Oh, please do," Emily said as her red lips formed in a pout that some found they liked.

"Well," Susan said. _Ned is quite nice, and smart, and cute.. oh shut up, Su! _"I guess I could go," she agreed grudgingly. _I don't have anything better to do anyway._

"Oh goody," Emily laughed, jumping up and down, looking rather like a small child.

_I just hope I don't regret this, _Susan thought disgustedly.


	16. Dance

_Note: This chapter is a bit disconcerting at the end, but it is not her complete transformation. Maybe she has just lost something.. you shall see. This chapter is very sad, and the end was a bit uncomfortable, you can tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia  
_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 16 - Dance**

It was strange to attend the party. True, she recognized many of the young people from her school, and Hendon House, but she saw, with a jarring sensation, that none of her siblings were in attendance. Of course, she might have anticipated this, but she always remembered her siblings or parents being near when she went to new places. The girl found herself blushing crimson at the sight of many scantily clad girls, dancing with boys in a way she had been taught was not right. It made her remember the days in Narnia. But the dances there were clean, fun, and honorable. Susan watched nervously as Emily departed to get at some drinks. The former queen asked herself what she was doing here. She stood against the wall, her back straight, and rigid. She was not enjoying herself.

"Hey Su," a warm voice said close to her ear. She jumped slightly, and the male speaker laughed.

"Ned, you scared me," she chided, her cheeks growing red again. The tall, blond boy shrugged, taking a sip from the drink held in his hand.

"Sorry," he said, though his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"It's.. fine," the girl responded, watching him warily.

"Would you like to dance?" Ned asked, out of the blue. Susan was taken aback.

"I-I- what?"

"Would you like to dance?" Ned asked again, patiently.

"Oh, no.. no thank you," she said nervously. He smiled welcomingly.

"Oh come now Su, all will be alright. Just come have a little dance."

"N-no." He looked at her with his brown eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" She shrugged, looking about to see if she could make a reasonable excuse to get away.

"I uh don't like this dance," she said at last. He laughed again merrily.

"Well, that's easy enough! We can dance something else! Come on," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I really shouldn't," she said without conviction. Some of the other youths had noticed what was going on, and had stopped dancing

"Come on Susan," one called out.

"Yes, dance with poor Ned!"

"Yes, dance!"

And so it continued, until Susan followed Ned timidly onto the dance floor. A slow, haunting melody began to play, but Susan felt as if her insides were all jumbled up, and a deep dread came over her. But she did not pull away when Ned laid his hand on her back, and grasped her hand in his other. Some tantalizing thing kept her there, as he pulled her closer to himself.

And suddenly, Susan felt his warmth, she saw his face, smiling at her in such a kind way. And she felt less afraid, and without knowing it, she hid her doubts in a little corner of her mind, and she danced. His hand grasped hers and he took her in wide circles, and smaller ones, he twirled her, and at times held her close. It continued in a seemingly graceful fashion, and Susan was not the same girl she had once been.


	17. Acting Different

_Note: Here's a little snippet between Lucy and Susan. It's short, but it conveys the message. And more will be coming. :)_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 17 - Acting Different  
**

"Susan?" The girl looked up from her place in front of the mirror to see Lucy in the doorway. Susan hastily shoved a tube of lipstick into a drawer, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Lu?" Susan asked it even though she was well aware that Lucy liked to visit her sister when the opportunity arose. Lessons were over for the day, and Ned was taking her out. She hadn't anticipated seeing Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were troubled as she approached.

"Are you okay?"

Susan averted her eyes shamefully. "I- I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Lucy took a seat on the edge of her sister's bed.

"Do you miss Narnia?" she asked softly.

"Of course, silly." Narnia. She would never see it again.

"Is that the reason?"

"Reason for what?" Susan answered warily.

"You're acting different Su.."

Susan looked down. "Yes, well, I think I'm growing up Lucy." The younger girl looked perplexed.

"It wasn't like this before." Susan's mind brought forth images of her blossoming womanhood in Narnia, of laughter, horse rides, and many suitors seeking her hand. She felt a tear come to her eye. Never again.

Aslan didn't want her anymore.

As soon as she thought this, Susan realized how wrong it truly was. And she could almost here Aslan's roar in her mind.

Forgive me, she thought.

"Well, Lu, I'm going out tonight," she said, pulling out a short sleeved dress.

"Oh. I thought we could talk. About Narnia, and other things."

"Sorry, I can't cancel."

"Oh okay." Susan immediately noticed her sister's disappointment.

"Maybe another day?"

"Alright." Susan watched her sister leave, and she couldn't help but think of leaving Narnia again. In the back of her mind, the thought still rested. Aslan didn't want them. Perhaps it were true.


	18. Earrings

_Note: So.. yeah.. It's been a little while.. but.. next chapter's a toughy. But here ya go, and I'd love to know what you thought!_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan The Gentle Chapter 18 - Earrings**

"Now where did I put it?" Susan muttered. She lifted a pillow in search of the shiny, dangly, pearl earrings Ned had given her. They were probably fake.. but.. She remembered the day she got them…

_Emily opened the door quietly then tried to change out of her black dress in the dark. Susan switched on the lamp, rubbing her eyes as the bright light hit her._

"_How was it?" she asked inquisitively. Emily raised an eyebrow that was hidden from view a moment later as she pulled her lacy pink nightgown over her head._

_As her face reappeared, the girl giggled. "Fantastic!" She rubbed her lips, her fingers coming away with the extra apple red lipstick she had applied before her date with her boyfriend, Will. Speaking of lipstick, Emily looked as if she had left with more then she wore now._

"_What happened to your lipstick?" Susan asked suspiciously._

_Emily, unbelievably, blushed. The school's "bad girl" actually blushed._

"_Well.." she hesitated. "Don't freak out or anything.. but.. we kissed." Susan felt her mouth drop. Will was almost three years older then Emily. Susan had never kissed a boy in her life, not counting family members of course._

"_I don't know what to say.."_

"_Well, don't say anything, dearie," Emily replied with a nervous laugh. "Besides.." she pulled a small velvet box from her purse. "I have something for you." _

_Susan rolled onto her stomach, and reached for the box. Opening it carefully, the girl found a folded piece of pale green stationary. As she lifted it, her eyes found the center pearl set into a golden disk, and the smaller dangling pearls hanging off the disk. She set down the box uncomfortably. She had never been into jewelry; she had always thought true beauty should be found on the inside. And Mrs. Pevensie had never approved of piercings.. The girl opened the note._

_**Dearest Su,**_

_**I long to see you again! Three days seem a lifetime to me.**_

_The script was written so fancily for a boy that Susan couldn't help but wonder if it were, in fact, written by one._

_**But, I hope you will agree to go out with me next Friday night for our anniversary!**_

_It had been a month since Ned had asked her on a date._

_**Take these earrings as a gift from me to you for our special day. Remember that I love you, and can't wait to see you! I'm so glad you are MY girl.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**NED.**_

_Susan stared at the note. Ned had never said that he loved her before.. She also couldn't help but squirm at his possessiveness. MY girl. It was almost frightening.'_

"_Well?" Emily asked, causing Susan's train of thought to crash and burn. _

"_Well.." she handed her intrusive roommate the note. _

_Emily's eyes got big before she let out a resounding, "AWWWW." Susan rolled her eyes. She held up one of the earrings, watching as the pearls gleamed in the light._

"_Those are super cute!" _

_Susan groaned inwardly. "They look fake," she responded cynically. _

_Emily grabbed for it, her eyes wide. "Who cares, they're shiny!"_

**Note: I hope no one takes offense about the jewelry.. I can't imagine the Pevensie family doing earrings.. I don't know how common it was in the forties. The next chapter starts off like directly after where this one began. Sorry it's so short!  
**


	19. Polio

_Note: Yeah.. *scratches head* don't kill me for this chapter ok?  
_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan the Gentle Chapter 19 - Polio**

"There it is," Susan said triumphantly, pulling the earring from under her bed. She fastened the jewelry into her ear, before smoothing the sea blue dress Emily had loaned her. The fifteen year old fingered her dark locks, pinned up by her roommate in some sort of fashionable way. It didn't quite feel natural though.

Susan was used to having her hair curling around her shoulders, and down her back while in Narnia. Here, she had begun putting her hair into a French braid. In Narnia, she had, on occasion worn her hair up.. but it felt more natural then. Now, looking in the mirror, she saw a young girl pretending to be a great lady.

Susan groaned, realizing that was something Lucy had said to her one day before a party. But it didn't matter. Ned. He cared about her. Aslan used to, but.. Susan shook her head. Aslan still cared, didn't he?

Susan turned when she heard the door opening. Emily stood there waving two envelopes, a smile plastered to her face.

"What is it?" Susan asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hmm," Emily said, pretending to think. "Why, it's two letters from _boys- _to Miss Susan Pevensie!" She beamed. "I picked up the mail on my way here."

Susan reached for the letters as Emily tossed them towards her. The first was from Ned. He talked about how he couldn't wait to see her, on this, the night of their anniversary, and how he hoped she would wear the new earring, etcetera, etcetera.

The girl glanced at the address for the second letter, and could feel her heart drop into her stomach. The sender was Mark Wilkinson.

_Dear Susan,_

_I am so ashamed for not writing you a letter in so long. I hope you will forgive me._

Susan could not see Mark's normal light heartedness, so continued reading.

_It is with heavy heart I open this. Celia.. is terribly ill. It is a disease our own former president, Franklin D. Roosevelt suffered from. It is called, in short, polio. We thought you deserved to know- though it has been so long. Celia yearns to see you, but I don't believe it would be so easy for you to come again so suddenly. I hope this short letter finds you well. Please keep Celia in your most fervent prayers._

_Mark Wilkinson._

Susan dropped the letter, finding it difficult to breathe. She felt as if her throat was all closed up, and she was surprised to feel tears coursing down her cheeks.

Celia. Dear, dear Celia.

"Emily," Susan said in a whisper. "Would you please send a note to Ned, and let him know there's been an emergency, and that I can't come tonight?"

With those words, and a sob, Susan fell upon her bed and wept into her pillow.


	20. Sisterly Comfort

_Note: I'm sorry for taking so very long! And I apologize for the length. I hope you enjoy!_

**The Person Inside: Life of Queen Susan the Gentle Chapter 20 – Sisterly Comfort**

"Su?" There was a knock on the door. "Su, can I come in?"

Susan sniffed, blowing her nose into an already tear drenched handkerchief. "Come in," she said, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. It must have been loud enough, however, because a moment later the door opened with a slight creak, soft footsteps padded across the floor, and Susan found herself being cradled by her younger sister.

"Emily told me you were upset about something," Lucy said, smoothing Susan's hair like their mother used to when they would have nightmares. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Oh Lu," Susan whispered, salty tears entering her mouth. "It's Celia." Susan caught the letter between her fingers and handed it to her sister. Lucy read silently, before looking at the older girl.

"Do you want to go?"

"Wh-where?"

"America," Lucy replied patiently.

"How?" Susan asked, wiping her eyes.

"Father goes all the time," the younger girl reminded. "Maybe you can go with him again." Susan shrugged, not entirely convinced. "I'll send father a note," the eleven year old offered sweetly.

"Alright," Susan agreed, her spirits rising a bit. A moment later, however, the sinking feeling returned to her stomach, and she could feel fresh tears beginning to form. But then, one thought comforted her. _Celia will be fine, Aslan will take care of her._


End file.
